sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial (soundtrack)
Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a soundtrack album to the Ultraman film of the same name, and it was released in CD album and digital release on December 22, 2010. The soundtrack's music score was composed by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard, who both worked on the other Warner Bros/DC Comics based films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight as well as the Sega/Activision video game Sonic Unleashed. Also the opening and ending theme songs "Let's Go! Ultraman Zero" by the Sherman Brothers and "Drop of Fate ~Destiny's star~" which appeared in the film. The soundtrack was published by WaterTower Music. Track listing All music composed by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard except "Drop of Fate" and "Let's Go! Ultraman Zero" #Drop of Fate ~Destiny's star~ (Ultraman Remix) (performed by Idina Menzel) (Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard, arranged by Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) #Belial Galaxy Empire's Shivering Theme (Hans Zimmer) #Mirror Knight Appeared (Hans Zimmer) #Title Back (James Newton Howard) #A Sign of Crisis (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) #Darclops vs. Zero (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Chris Bacon & Matthew Margeson) #The Determination of Zero (Hans Zimmer, Tom Gire & John Sponsler) #Anew is Attacked by Legionoid (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Geoff Zanelli) #Run Stood in the Corner (Hans Zimmer, Geoff Zanelli, Matthew Margeson & Stuart Michael Thomas) #Advent was Zero (Hans Zimmer) #Let's Go, Ultraman Zero (Short Version) (performed by Steve Perry & Seal) (Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman, arranged by Hans Zimmer & Matthew Margeson) #Zero Entrusts Himself to Run (Hans Zimmer, Tom Gire & John Sponsler) #Nao's Mercy of Fate (Hans Zimmer) #Loneliness of Princess Emerana (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Stuart Michael Thomas) #Three People to Resolve (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) #Warrior Glen Fire Appeared! (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Chris Bacon, Guillaume Roussel & Matthew Margeson) #Pirate of Flames / Three Brothers (Hans Zimmer) #Glen Fire Fighting / Presenting Himself to the Imperial Army, Darkgone (James Newton Howard) #Star of Visible Hill (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Guillaume Roussel & Tom Holkenborg) #Jean Bird Bridge (Hans Zimmer) #Mirror Knight's Mirror Star (Hans Zimmer, Guillaume Roussel, Stuart Michael Thomas, Tom Gire, John Sponsler & Matthew Margeson) #Zero Purifys Mirror Knight (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Chris Bacon) #Temple of Baraji (Hans Zimmer) #Kaiser Belial's Theme (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) #Prayer of Princess Emerana (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Stuart Michael Thomas & Chris Bacon) #Ultraman Zero's Theme (Electric Guitar Version) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe, Matthew Margeson & Tom Holkenborg) #Jean Fight! (James Newton Howard) #Arch Belial's Theme (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard & Lorne Balfe) #Ultimate Zero (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Tom Gire, John Sponsler, James Newton Howard & Stuart Michael Thomas) #Four Hears Leading to Victory (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) #Princess Emerana was Resurrected (Hans Zimmer, Guillaume Roussel & Matthew Margeson) #Thank You! Ultraman Zero (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Geoff Zanelli) #Birth of Ultimate Zero (includes 'Let's Go, Ultraman Zero) (Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Chris Bacon, Tom Gire, John Sponsler, Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman) Category:2010 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:James Newton Howard albums Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Soundtracks produced by James Newton Howard Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe